All For You
by Lita-48
Summary: "Desgarrado por el dolor, mi corazón grita por ti. Así que atrápame una y otra vez; estamos destinados a encontrarnos, cruzando a través del tiempo en nuestros sueños."


_Los siguientes personajes pertenecen al Isayama._

 _ **Advertencia: No contiene spoilers relevantes, sin embargo abarca a partir de norecuerdoquécapítulos.**_

* * *

 **" _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go"_**

 _-Safe and sound, Taylor Swift-_

* * *

…

El olor a tarta de fresa recién horneada llevó a Eren directamente a la cocina, su estómago gruñía y hacía mucho tiempo que no comía tal clase de delicia, tal vez con suerte se robaría un pedazo. Que Historia fuera reina tenía ventajas, al menos por ahora podría descansar un poco y disfrutar por un segundo de su casi inexistente tranquilidad. Bajó las escaleras con prisa, como un niño pequeño y una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, después de todo seguramente no volvería a sentirse tan bien. Ganó una pelea, sí, pero no la guerra. Asomó la cabeza por un pequeño espacio entre la puerta, aparentemente no había nadie por lo que entró haciendo ruido y sin discreción. Sobre una gran mesa de madera había frutas, platillos a medio comer, bebidas y platos vacíos con migajas de pan, sin embargo no había señal de la tarta. Soltó un suspiro y agachó la cabeza pasando una mano por su cabello, dudaba mucho que lo hubiera imaginado, aunque de ser así podría pedirle a Mikasa que prepare algo tan sólo para matar el hambre.

Recargó ambas manos sobre la mesa, ahora que pensaba en ella, no la había visto durante todo el día, algo que era realmente raro. Ella era como un imán, el hecho de que no estuviera tras de él lo desconcertaba, se había acostumbrado a su extraño apego hacia él, entendía que después de todo, era la única familia que tenía. Tal vez estaba descansando o haciendo algunos deberes, vaya a saber, pero no podía ir a molestarla o más bien, no quería buscarla. Decidió que sería mejor que él mismo se preparara algo, aunque no supiera cómo demonios cocinar.

Tomó un pequeño delantal blanco y lo colocó en su cintura, si ensuciaba su uniforme seguramente el soldado Ackerman lo regañaría. Se veía ridículo, de eso no había duda, por suerte no había nadie a su alrededor. Lo más práctico era un emparedado, en ocasiones llegó a preparle uno a su madre cuando estaba enferma y deseaba atenderla, no sería tan difícil ahora. Mikasa era mejor en estas cosas, en realidad cualquier cosa que le pidiera ella la haría sin dudar y de daría todo de sí misma en ello, era tan devota y terca, siempre arriesgando su vida sin importarle el costo. Y siempre por la misma razón; él. Soltó un suspiro, Mikasa y Armin siempre salían perdiendo gracias a él, gran suerte tenía que aún siguieran vivos. No dudaba de sus habilidades, pero él los llevaba a la boca del titán y cualquier descuido les costaría la vida. Con todo lo que había pasado por primera vez se preguntó qué sería de él sin Mikasa, ni siquiera tenía una respuesta, parecía que se confiara que ella nunca lo dejaría.

Enojado y frustrado, partió con fuerza a la mitad un tomate, el gran alivio en su corazón se había esfumado dejando solamente un sabor amargo y una gran rabia. ¿Qué hacía él por ella? Ni siquiera era lo suficiente fuerte para protegerla, ella era la que solía salvarlo. Y las únicas veces que lo hacía era por ser un titán, nunca por el mismo. Quería que ella fuera feliz y para eso debía acabar con todos los titanes, para ser libres y no vivir con miedo, pero para eso faltaba un largo camino, ¿Qué había del presente? Al menos podría darle unas palabras de aliento, o preguntarle cómo se siente. A pesar de tenerla a su lado entre ellos existía una brecha, los sentimientos de Mikasa estaban muy lejos de él.

Mikasa es fuerte, él lo sabe. No necesita de nadie para sobrevivir, basta con una mirada para congelar a todo el mundo. Posiblemente esa es la razón por la que no piensa en ella, pero después de todo es humana y en el fondo sabe que tiene heridas que no han cerrado, marcas de guerra que la seguirán para toda la vida. Eren se cubrió el rostro con la palma de su mano, no debía pensar en éstas cosas, existía un enemigo detrás de los muros que no descansaría hasta exterminarlos, algún día tendría tiempo para… Jaeger frunció el ceño, siempre las mismas excusas.

Sasha había huido por con la tarta de fresas, tan pronto le ofreció a ella y Connie se fugó y no pudieron alcanzarla. Connie intentó irse detrás de ella, Mikasa no tenía ganas de perseguir a una glotona. Era más fácil regresar a la cocina y tomar una manzana, con eso bastaba. Mientras recorría los pasillos se preguntaba dónde estaba Eren, había optado por dejarlo un raro, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en él. Si pudiera tenerlo sólo para ella, sin nadie y en un mundo vacío, sería perfecto. No era egoísmo, deseaba protegerlo. Si Eren muere entonces las flores, el cielo, las sonrisas, el mar, la esperanza; todo moriría. No puede hacer nada para evitar que se vaya, ni acabar con todos los titanes, o evitar que le hagan daño. Ahora mismo su más grande miedo se puede hacer realidad en un parpadeo y no puede cambiarlo. Es por eso que el mundo es cruel.

—No quiero ser abandonada.

Abrió la puerta con cautela, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero para su gran sorpresa se encontró con un castaño que traía puesto un mantel y preparaba un gran emparedado. Quiso contenerla sin embargo soltó una pequeña risita que llegó hasta los oídos de Eren. Nunca creyó que lo vería en ésta situación, ni él. Ambos se miraron, él lucía sorprendido y avergonzado, ella sólo intentaba ocultar su emoción. La azabache miró por encima de su hombro para ver que nadie estuviera cerca y al no haber señales de vida entró a la cocina y cerró la puerta. De inmediato Eren se quitó el mantel y lo aventó al suelo, sabe que Mikasa no le diría a los demás, pero tampoco era agradable que lo viera así.

—Nunca creí que te vería cocinando en estos momentos.

No es como si tuviéramos tiempo. —El castaño se encogió de hombros, cogió un chuchillo y partió el emparedado a la mitad— ¿Quieres? Creo que no está tan mal, vine porque olía a tarta de fresa y no encontré nada.

Mikasa asintió, no se perdería de un "platillo" preparado por Eren por nada del mundo, aún si el sabor fuera completamente asqueroso.— Pudiste pedirme que te preparara algo. —La joven se acercó y se colocó a su lado.

Lo sé, sólo no quería molestar. —Eren tomó su pedazo con ambas manos y le dio una gran mordida. Incluso cuando se escondía, ella siempre lo encontraba.

Hacer algo por ti nunca será una molestia. —Rara vez Mikasa expresaba algo, en especial con Eren. Era más que obvio que le era leal, además de que no tenía por qué decirle algo tan extraño como eso. Podría ser que estaba algo sensible por las cosas que pasaron, o sólo quería recordárselo. Mikasa no sabía exactamente qué había sido eso, pero era sincero.

No sé por qué haces cosas por mí, no entiendo. ¡Yo nunca hago nada por ti! Pero tú siempre vas y peleas para mantenerme a salvo a pesar de que no te lo pida o me moleste contigo. —Eren dejó su emparedado sobre el plato, ella era una tonta, ¿Acaso él lo valía? No es como si fuera la mejor persona del mundo. Conoce sus razones, pero no será algo que admita.

—No necesitas hacer nada por mí, sólo quiero estar a tu lado.

—¿Sólo eso?

Mikasa giró sobre sus tobillos para quedar frente a él y al mismo tiempo tomándolo de los hombros, obligándole a hacer lo mismo. Seguiría insistiendo, de eso estaba segura.— ¿Será que tú quieres hacer algo por mí?

Encarnó ambas cejas sorprendido, ahora no sabía qué contestar. Las veces que la vio llorar, las veces que le colocó esa vieja bufanda alrededor del cuello, las veces que estuvo herida por su causa. Él jamás podrá cubrirle los ojos y evitar que siga mirando el mundo cruel en el que se crió.— Sólo quiero… —Apretó los puños. Conocía las palabras, pero no era tan sencillo decírselas. Existían promesas que no estaba seguro si cumpliría. Todo lo que ofrecía nunca parecía ser suficiente, sólo era una farsa— Ya no quiero ser una carga para ti. Vive tu vida, ¿De acuerdo? Sólo quiero que seas feliz y no peligre tu vida a cada segundo. Desde que eras una niña todo empezó a ir mal, has perdido tanto y a pesar de eso te llevé conmigo a pelear cuando en realidad debía quedarme contigo y tener una estúpida casa detrás de los muros. Sólo pensé en mí y en lo que quería, ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en ti y tus sueños. ¡Ya no quiero que tengas más días tristes!

Tú nunca serás una carga para mí—Mikasa esbozó una sonrisa, una que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Sincera, tierna, sin preocupaciones y temores. Deseó que jamás desapareciera.— Esas son las palabras que deseé escuchar toda mi vida. —Llevó sus manos a la bufanda y la apretó con fuerza— Pero no pienso irme de tu lado. Si quieres hacer algo por mí, entonces déjame alcanzarte.

—¿Dejarte alcanzarme? No entiendo.

No es tan difícil, de hecho, es simple. —Mikasa dio un paso hacia enfrente, Eren ladeó la cabeza confundido. Amplió su sonrisa y extendió sus brazos, rodeando su cuerpo con ambos y recargando su cabeza en su hombro.— Sólo debes abrazarme cuando todo esté perdido… Pido mucho, ¿Verdad?

Eren sabe que Mikasa no es esa clase de persona cariñosa que reparte besos y abrazos a todo el mundo, lo demuestra a su particular manera. Es por eso que no podía creer que lo estuviera abrazando ahora mismo y peor aún, no podía creer que él no se alejara de ella. Era el momento de apartarla y decirle alguna tontería, pero Mikasa se lo había pedido. ¿Era lo que necesitaba? Inseguro y nervioso, correspondió al abrazo, aferrándose al cuerpo de la japonesa, frágil y cálido. No podía respetar los deseos de Mikasa, Eren simplemente quería darle todo. Imposible y estúpido, pero al final, algo que ella merecía.—Pides poco, Mikasa.

 _Aquella distancia, ¿Podría romperla?_

 _..._

 ** _"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down,_**  
 ** _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now._**  
 ** _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_**

* * *

Ya extrañaba escribir de ErenxMikasa dentro del canon, aunque creo que no me salió precisamente canon. Eren es demasiado menso, no sé cómo manejarlo. Intenté apegarlo lo más posible a su personalidad y cómo sería él con Mikasa -de una forma romántica- Espero que al menos sea aceptable. Ando sensible, con Armin y todo lo que está pasando, quiero que sean felices. La canción es muy triste, ahora están sólo ellos dos pues bueno ;_; siento que les queda. Quería beso, pero sé que Eren es gallina :( Tal vez después me anime y rompa esa tensión. 

Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario, observación, crítica será bien recibida. Si hay algún error en la redacción o falta de ortografía, disculpen. Nunca releo mis trabajos, sé que está mal -su hermana ya la regañó- pero soy insegura y lo criticaría mucho.


End file.
